


Like A Disease

by ConniptionCrazy



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, Grimm is nicer in this, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are friends, Grimmjow has cats, M/M, The Espada were the mafia, and motorcycles, but a little, got those too, he is the cat whisperer, like a lot of cats, nobody's dead, not much, trust me counter: 7, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConniptionCrazy/pseuds/ConniptionCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Espada were the mafia until they weren't, Grimmjow is a cat whisperer, and Ichigo's kind of in love with the blue-haired brand of crazy.</p><p>Written as inspiration strikes- updates will be slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally self-serving fic and I regret nothing. I'll put more tags in the notes before each chapter, because each chapter's got a little somethin'. I hope you like it anyway. Let's get the party started.

Grimmjow was late. He was so late. He’d spent too much time taunting Ichigo and now he was going to be late to work. Growling, he floored his bike. He couldn’t mess this up. This was his _last chance_.

 

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez worked at a big cat rescue preserve. It had a sort of Jurassic Park feel to it- the enclosures were all outdoors, there was real grass and dirt under the cat’s paws. They had shelter and pools of water. A paradise for them. There were tour groups, but it was no zoo. They had all kinds of wild cats, rescued from people who thought it would be a good idea to own an exotic animal that they weren’t legally allowed to own.

 

It was Grimmjow’s job to care for them, feed them, inspect the enclosures, help with the sick ones. Sometimes a tour group would be going by and Grimmjow would have to talk to them, but usually he was left alone. He loved the cats here, loved working with them. It was basically the best job in the world.

 

And it was Grimmjow’s only chance to get something right in his life.

 

He jogged into the staff room, struggling into his uniform. He ran passed the manager, a brown haired man named Starrk who was lazy but not really that bad, and snatched up an already prepared bucket of food.

 

“Grimmjow, you’re late.” Starrk called.

 

“I know!” Grimmjow barked back, already on his rounds.

 

The first enclosure he came to held two Siberian Tigers- Tigger and his mate, Sheba. Tigger came right up to the bars, purring loudly and rubbing his head and cheeks against the bars.

 

“Hey, hey there, I know, I’m late today.” Grimmjow breathed, worming a hand through the bars to scratch through Tigger’s fur. “I’ve got ya, buddy. How’s she doin’, back there?” Grimmjow asked. “Those cubs comin’ along okay?”

 

Tigger made a chirping sound, and Grimmjow relaxed with a grin.

 

“That’s what I thought. There ya go, here.” Grimmjow tossed the chicken through the bars until half the bucket was gone.

 

He should have brought the golf cart- dammit. Sighing, scowling, Grimmjow went back inside for the key. Thankfully it wasn’t that far. Soon he had the key and a golf cart full of buckets of feed. He’d have to thank whoever prepared the food today- probably Lilynette. She was a good person if cranky, but scared of the cats. Mostly she stayed in the offices and did paperwork.

 

Grimmjow made it halfway through his rounds before he heard the tour group. He didn’t have the heart to feel resentful now. The cat sanctuary was his sanctuary, too. His second home. Being around them made him loose limbed happy. He relaxed around them.

 

So naturally, instead of paying attention to the tour group, Grimmjow initiated a wrestling match with Pantera, his favorite cat.

 

Pantera had arrived about the same time Grimmjow had. She had been just as unruly and hateful. But she’d bonded with Grimmjow, and now it was like they’d grown up together. She was undoubtedly his favorite, and she was always careful with him, unlike the other cats that didn’t care if they nicked Grimmjow with a claw. She was a big albino panther, a big attraction.

 

As it was, when the tour group came around, led by Grimmjow’s frenemy Nnoitra, Pantera had her big paws on Grimmjow’s shoulders and was forcing him to the ground. The crowd gasped, horrified.

 

“Grimm? You okay in there?” Nnoitra asked mockingly, not that anyone who didn’t know him would have noticed.

 

“I’m fine.” He answered. “She smells the chicken.” He held his hands up to Pantera’s nose, and she started to lick them with her rough tongue.

 

Slowly, the crowd relaxed, and Nnoitra started to explain about panthers in general and Pantera’s past in particular. Grimmjow did his best to ignore them, kicking around Pantera’s giant blue ball and watching her go after it. After a few back and forths, she tackled him (as gently as a big cat could be) and started to lick his face and hair. A tongue bath. Fan _tastic_.

 

“Pantera- Pantera, stop-” He yelped, pushing at her chest. “Quit it- yer messin' up my hair, damn it-!”

 

He finally managed to get away, panting for breath. The tour group was gone by this point, thankfully. Grimmjow put his and Pantera’s foreheads together, threading his fingers through the fur at her neck.

 

“I’ve gotta go, girl. I’ll come back, ya hear me? I’ll be back.” Grimmjow promised, closing his eyes.

 

Pantera purred. Grimmjow smiled. Reluctantly, he left.

 

He’d just resituated himself in the mirror of the golf cart, wiped his face and everything, when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Grimmjow? What’re you doing here?” Grimmjow twisted in his seat to see Ichigo, of all people.

 

“I work here.” Grimmjow growled, but it was half-hearted. “What’re ya doin’ away from the tour group?” He shot back.

 

“I was looking for the bathroom and got distracted by- by the, uh…”

 

“Serval? Sitka.” Grimmjow snorted. “I don’t blame ya.” He jerked his head. “He’s a showoff. Ya wanna go back ta the visitor’s center or catch up with the tour? I’ve still got rounds to make.”

 

Ichigo suspiciously sat down next to Grimmjow. “The tour, I guess.” He said slowly.

 

Grimmjow nodded. They weren’t too far behind. He started up the cart. It was a silent, awkward ride. Grimmjow forced himself not to look at Ichigo, though the other kept glancing at him.

 

They caught up to the group and Grimmjow stopped to let Ichigo off.

 

“Make a donation when ya leave.” Grimmjow growled. “It helps.” And with that, he left the group in the dust.

 

After all, the cats were calling.

 

-=-

  
Grimmjow collapsed on the couch in his apartment with a tired whine. He was exhausted. A soft mew from his left had him sluggishly raising a hand for one of his cats to crawl under.

 

Grimmjow lived alone in this two-bedroom apartment. It was smaller than you’d think. His parents had died a long time ago, and his older sister, Nel, was already married and gone. But her husband was rich and they paid for the apartment, something Grimmjow was extremely grateful for.

 

He wasn’t exactly supposed to have pets, but through one way or another, he’d ended up with nine cats. He hadn’t wanted them, but they’d all come to him in various states of pathetic, and Grimmjow didn’t have the heart to not nurse them back to health. He’d tried to find them homes, but nobody wanted them.

 

Therefore, he was now the owner of Domino, Peanut, Akabari, Pharaoh, Bear, Kenju, Hanakori, Decker, and Munchkin. They were all as enamored with him as the big cats were. Grimmjow had grown fond of them- they were his only real friends, his only real confidants.

 

Besides Ulquiorra. After their initial rivalry, Grimmjow had grown bored of challenging him all the time, so they’d become more like friends. They hung out occasionally and Ulquiorra wasn’t allergic to the cats so it was good.

 

Grimmjow forced himself to get up. He fed the cats, made sure they had water, and then got into the shower. It was a routine he was well accustomed to.

 

The water pounding down on his shoulders was relaxing, in a different way than being around the animals was. He wondered if he could fall asleep here. Probably. Every day he went to school and pretended not to give a shit, every day he went and pretended to be angry all the time instead of just half the time.

 

He trailed his hands through his hair, down his neck. He shivered. The neck was very sensitive. He moved down his chest, over his stomach. He stopped at his hip bones, teasing himself. This was a mindless act. It required no thinking, no planning, just one goal. He didn’t visualize anyone, just started to fuck into his own hand. Finding this too rough and therefore just right, Grimmjow let out a gasping moan. He liked a little pain with his pleasure.

 

He braced one hand on the wall, leaning heavily on it as he hissed out his pleasure. He let out an embarrassingly loud high pitched sound, and Ichigo’s warm, honey brown eyes flashed in his mind. Grimmjow came hard over his hand, teeth bared and mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

 

He told himself it wasn’t a big deal as he finished his shower and dried off, putting on sweats and a tank top. He made himself a bowl of ramen and grunted as he took a seat in front of the television on his couch. It was here that he fell asleep, literally covered in cats. Munchkin elected to take a place on the low coffee table, however, as it was the only place she could reach with her stubby limbs.

 

-=-

 

Ichigo didn’t know why he was back here. Now that he knew Grimmjow worked here, he shouldn’t want to be within a hundred miles of the place. But Rukia had insisted, bullying him into it. And Renji was going, so at least he had a little back up. And hey- maybe today was Grimmjow’s day off.

 

Ichigo could only hope. He was getting really sick of fighting the blunette every freakin’ day. There was, however, a tiny part of him that liked it. Grimmjow was _cut_ , and after one game of seventh heaven in which he and Renji had had some pretty heavy petting, Ichigo decided he could totally go both ways.

 

And Grimmjow was easy on the eyes.

 

The small group, consisting of Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, bought tickets (cheap, 10000 yen.) and entered the ‘park’. They were allowed to wander around, so long as they had a staff member with them. Something about the safety of the animals. It made no difference.

 

“I want to see that panther- the white one.” Rukia was gushing over the pictures in the brochure, Orihime right beside her.

 

“What about the lions?” Orihime chirped. “They’ve got lions, right?”

 

“The place is called Noah’s Ark.” A dry voice said from behind them. “We’ve got one of everything, at least.”

 

The group turned to see a man with brown wavy hair and a tired, if bored expression.

 

“And you are…?” Renji trailed off.

 

“Coyote Starrk.” Starrk offered a flash of a smirk. “Wherever you all would like to go, I can get you there.”

 

“Thank you!” Orihime grinned widely.

 

Ichigo was not so easily won over. He was still expecting Grimmjow to show up one way or another.

 

They saw the lions first. One old male and three females of varying ages. Starrk spoke about them a little and Rukia snapped a few pictures, but the creatures were for the most part uncooperative, panting in the hot sun.

 

When they got to the panther enclosure, there was momentary confusion. Pantera was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo looked to Starrk, who was wearing an exasperated expression. The man unhooked a walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it.

 

“Jaegerjaquez, where are you?”

 

There was a moment of silence, and then the radio crackled to life, Grimmjow’s voice coming over the airwaves.

 

“Sorry, Starrk. The kid’s school stayed longer than we thought. I’m headin’ back now.” He didn’t sound sorry at all.

 

“I’m going to wait at her enclosure until you show. Double time, Jaegerjaquez.”

 

Starrk got no reply, but that didn’t seem to be an unusual occurrence.

 

“What was that all about?” Renji asked disdainfully.

 

“Elementary schools come every once in a while. We let them pet some of the more docile cats. Jaegerjaquez is good with them.” Not that Starrk seemed very thrilled about this. “So long as he’s present, these cats let the kids do basically anything to them without even a peep.”

 

Just as Starrk finished, Grimmjow skidded around the corner, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, exhilarated grin on his face.

 

“ _Move, move_ , get outta the way!” Grimmjow snapped, yanking open the unlocked gate to Pantera’s enclosure, scrambling to get in.

 

Everyone scattered. Following close behind Grimmjow was the huge white panther, chain leash dragging the ground underfoot. The group froze in fear. Ichigo watched- the panther had no interest in them, bounding into the cage and leaping onto Grimmjow. They wrestled for a few moments, rolling, locked together, before finally breaking apart. Grimmjow sat on the ground, gasping, watching as the big cat went and drank from the pool of water set into the ground. There wasn’t a scratch on him.

 

“Jaegerjaquez, are you done?” Starrk drawled.

 

It was strangely depressing to see Grimmjow remember himself, tearing his eyes away from the cat and his expression turning from open and carefree to serious and a little angry.

 

“Yeah, I’m done.” Grimmjow scowled, standing and brushing himself off.

 

Ichigo wondered if they’d just seen the real Grimmjow. A rough guy, but not bad. Not like they always thought he was. It was… Weird. Grimmjow emerged from the cage, locking it securely behind himself, triple checking. Ichigo got the feeling that it wasn’t for show, that it was routine for him. Starrk nodded, evidently satisfied, and Grimmjow made to leave.

 

“Are we ever gonna talk about how weird it is to see him here?” Ichigo asked Renji.

 

“Not if I can help it.” Renji muttered back.

 

-=-

 

“Karin, put in a call to the hospital. Yuzu, grab the anesthetic. Ichigo, I need your help!”

 

Ichigo was already moving towards his father, helping to support a familiar blue-haired man. There was a long gash over his chest, bleeding profusely. Times like this, it didn’t matter how the accident had happened or who it had happened to. All that mattered was saving someone’s life. In a frenzy of activity, Grimmjow was put on the table and systematically cleaned up. They immediately went into stitching the wound. While Ichigo’s dad worked on that, it was Ichigo’s job to keep Grimmjow conscious. They didn’t have pain numbing drugs- at least, not enough of them. They’d been caught at a bad time. Passing out was dangerous without knowing a few things first.

 

“Grimmjow- Grimmjow! Can you hear me?!” Ichigo snarled.

 

“What’s got yer panties inna twist, Kurosaki?” Grimmjow slurred.

 

“What blood type are you?” Ichigo demanded, catching Grimmjow’s gaze and holding it.

 

“Uh- B, I think.” Grimmjow mumbled.

 

“Positive or negative?” Ichigo refused to get frustrated.

 

“Negative.”

 

Yuzu ran off to get blood bags- there was no time to wait for the hospital. Ichigo grasped Grimmjow’s hand and was surprised at how strong his grip was. Anyone else would have been weak with pain.

 

“How did this happen, Grimmjow? What did you do?” Ichigo asked, voice almost stern.

 

“‘S my fault.” Grimmjow’s chest heaved as he fought for breath. “Shouldn’t’a gone in.”

 

“Gone in where, Grimmjow, what was it?”

 

“Sheba. She’s a tiger. Was givin’ birth.” Grimmjow took a moment to continue, but continue he did. “I wanted- wan’ed t’ make sure th’ cubs were okay. She’s from a zoo ‘n China- she wasn’t treated well. It’s her first litter an’ I was excited for her.” Grimmjow grimaced. Forget what Ichigo thought about not being affected by the pain- Grimmjow wouldn’t be telling him these things unless he was.

 

“And then what, Grimm?” Ichigo didn’t even notice that he’d shortened the name- it was just easier to say.

 

“She was good, didn’ mind me nearby. An’ the cubs looked good so I was gonna go an’ when I turned around, Tigg’r was _right there_. They’re wild animals- anythin’ can set them off, an- it was my fault, I shouldn’t’ve gone in.” Grimmjow fell silent, eyes flicking between the members of the Kurosaki family that surrounded him. “Tha’s what we teach- they’re wild animals. How could I fuckin’ ferget?”

 

Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow’s hand back for the first time, getting his attention.

 

“You’re going to be okay, you hear me? We’re going to take care of you. An ambulance is on its way.” He promised.

 

Grimmjow grinned, head rolling. Ichigo’s father was finishing up the stitching, but it wasn’t enough. The wound was too deep, too wide. It would need a lot more help.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” The blunette answered.

 

Ichigo squeezed his hand again, drawing his attention, and gave him a meaningful look. Grimmjow didn’t look away.

 

“‘S my fault.” Grimmjow said finally.

 

They were silent until the ambulance arrived and carted Grimmjow away.

 

-=-

 

Grimmjow had come to Karakura town along with nine others. Nobody knew where from, but everybody knew that these ten people were escaping something. Something horrible. When he’d arrived, he was violent and moody and lazy. He just didn’t give a damn about anything.

 

A place called Noah’s Ark hired a few of these people, to help give them a second chance. And it certainly seemed to work. The newcomers settled. They adjusted. They were rehabilitated. They started to be high school kids again, and adults, and _human beings_.

 

But every bad memory, every nightmare, came back to Grimmjow when he woke up in the hospital to the beeping of the heart monitor. He didn’t have any desire to turn on the television. He merely stared straight ahead, his fingertips rubbing against the itchy sheets. It was about noon. He listened to the sounds of the people outside his room. He was the only one in here.

 

A knock at the door. Grimmjow’s eyes slid over to see who it was.

 

A very nervous Ulquiorra stood in the doorway. Of course, to anyone else, Ulquiorra looked like he always did. Stoic and unmoved. Grimmjow blinked in acquiescence, and Ulquiorra came into the room and took a seat next to him. They were silent.

 

It was a long time before either of them spoke. It was Ulquiorra who said something first.

 

“You’re alright.” It wasn’t supposed to be a question, but Grimmjow recognized it as one.

 

“Yeah. They say I’ll be fine ta leave as soon as I can stand up enough ta get inta a wheelchair, but I’m strictly on bedrest and crutches until I’m healed.” He said lowly, emotionlessly.

 

“May I stay at your place?” Ulquiorra asked suddenly. “Mine is… Empty.”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Stay ‘s long as ya want.” Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively.

 

Ulquiorra frowned, looking down at his lap. Grimmjow frowned back.

 

“What.” Grimmjow demanded.

 

“Do you ever think? About him. About what might happen if he finds us?” Ulquiorra was picking at his own nails.

 

“He’s in jail, Ulquiorra. And even with all his connections, he’s never gettin’ out.” Grimmjow said firmly. It was plain that this was the end of that discussion.

 

Ulquiorra let out the most imperceptible of sighs, but he let the matter go. Neither of them wanted to think about it more than they had to.

 

Another knock on the door. Despite that they had just agreed not to talk about it, the previous subject had both teens tensing up. But they shouldn’t have worried. Ichigo, backed by Orihime and Chad, stood in the doorway.

 

“Oh. Uh. They didn’t say you had company. We can leave if you want.” Ichigo looked fairly uncomfortable with being there in the first place.

 

Grimmjow growled, but it was weak.

 

“Get your ass in here, Kurosaki. I’ve got some things I wanna ask ya.” He couldn’t sit up to be more imposing, but he wished he could.

 

Ulquiorra excused himself and left. Ichigo waved his friends off. And then they were alone.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Ichigo asked nervously, taking the seat vacated by the paler teenager.

 

“What I said while you were patching me up.” Grimmjow bared his teeth in a grimace.

 

“Oh. You didn’t say much. Just what had happened and your blood type. Stuff we needed to save your life.” Ichigo tried to make it lighthearted, putting on a smile.

 

No fighting in a hospital room, after all. Bad energy. If it was weird to see Grimmjow outside of school, it was even stranger talking to him civilly. It had to be some kind of miracle.

 

“I thought so.” But Grimmjow looked relieved.

 

Ichigo had to wonder why. He let it go, though. He’d ask Grimmjow about it some other time, when they had equal footing again. Ulquiorra and the other two seemed to sense that they were once more welcome, reentering Grimmjow’s room.

 

“Ichigo. Rukia called. She needs our help.” Chad announced.

 

“Right.” Ichigo sighed. “Be more careful around those cats, Grimmjow.” Ichigo threw over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Grimmjow sneered. Like Ichigo had any right to talk about his cats.

 

Orihime came forward then, shy but determined, and placed a plastic container on Grimmjow’s lap.

 

“We didn’t want to come without a gift, so I made up some cookies.” She announced. “They’re snickerdoodles.”

 

Grimmjow blinked in surprise.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” He grunted.

 

Ulquiorra gave him an unreadable look, and sat back down as the three left.

 

 

-=-

 

Four days later, Grimmjow was taking a taxi back to his apartment, Ulquiorra sitting beside him. He had crutches, he had pain meds, and his bandaged chest didn’t itch too badly. Things were looking up. He was glad to be home. His cats were glad he was home.

 

Grimmjow hadn’t been home five minutes before he was collapsing on the couch, letting his crutches fall to the side. He curled up on his side, groaning as his chest started to burn. Almost immediately, he was covered in concerned cats. A chorus of meows. Grimmjow grinned despite himself. Cats made him feel better. Cats were just great. And apparently so were pain meds.

 

“Ulquiorra, when can I go back to work?” He asked, in the most whining and annoying way possible.

 

Not that doing so would make Ulquiorra cave and give him what he wanted- it had never worked like that. But he was eager to try. Grimmjow always got what he wanted, one way or another.

 

“Not until you’re healed. They’re worried you’ll sue.” Ulquiorra said drily from the kitchen.

 

“I won’t. I knew what I was gettin’ into when they hired me. It was my fault anyway.” Grimmjow waved off Ulquiorra’s comment.

 

“I think you’ll be back in no time, working or not.” Ulquiorra came into the room carrying medicine and a glass of water. “Swallow these.” He ordered.

 

Grimmjow wished it hadn’t been beaten into his head to obey. But obey he did, swallowing the pills dry and chasing them with the water. Ulquiorra watched him to make sure he did it before disappearing off to the back room- to mooch internet, no doubt. Grimmjow couldn’t care less. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe see how long he could skip school. Probably not as long as he was hoping.

 

It wasn’t more than an hour before Grimmjow fell asleep. His dreams were filled with a certain orange-haired teenager. Memories of Ichigo holding his hand, talking him through the pain and panic. Keeping him focused on nothing but Ichigo until the ambulance came.

 

He couldn’t forget the look in Ichigo’s eyes. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. Nobody had ever worried or cared about him, and Grimmjow wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

When he woke up, his hand was warm and tingly, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the cat laying on it.

 

The next day was spent watching old movies and eating Orihime’s snickerdoodles. No lie, they were probably the best cookies Grimmjow had ever tasted. Ulquiorra pouted when, as he reached to grab one out of the container on Grimmjow’s lap, Grimmjow yanked it out of his reach. Which was, to say, Ulquiorra’s version of pouting- staring resolutely at the television screen and making passive aggressive comments, all while keeping his usual expression of indifference.

 

“I don’t think she meant for you to eat them all by yourself, or all at once.” Ulquiorra said snidely.

 

“I don’t think yer mindin’ yer own business, Cifer. So shut the fuck up.” Grimmjow shot back, mouth full of sugary goodness.

 

Ulquiorra fell silent, comparable to a child curling into a ball with intensified pouting when they don’t get their way. Grimmjow smirked through the rest of the movie.

 

It was a week before Grimmjow was well enough to go to school. He was on crutches and a lot of pain meds. He was just glad he could still ride his motorcycle, though it was certainly an adventure getting his crutches onto it.

 

He was forced to carry a backpack. It held nothing more than the empty (and cleaned) container belonging to Orihime, a notebook, and pens. Ulquiorra was a shadow at his side until first period, where they parted without saying goodbye. There was no need.

 

For once, Grimmjow was glad for his reputation. People parted in the halls for him, looks of suspicion and fear alike. He still couldn’t care less. Third period was spent trying not to twist around in his seat and look at Ichigo, even though he could feel eyes on the back of his head. He couldn’t tell if the feeling was real or imagined.

 

He left the class early- a perk of being a temporary cripple- and spotted Ichigo quickly looking away. Real, then. Grimmjow smirked- mostly for show. Why should Ichigo be staring at him? He’d thought that, for Ichigo at least, once Grimmjow was out of the clinic, it became business as usual. Apparently not. Grimmjow found himself satisfied to know he wasn’t the only one.

 

Lunch, and Grimmjow found his way up to the roof. It was painful and slow going, but he was determined to make it. It became a challenge, an obstacle to overcome. That had always been the best way to deal with his problems. He opened the roof door expecting to have to at least look a little bit, but Ichigo’s gang was right in front of him.

 

“Woman.” He called out. It wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he wanted it to be, with him being all out of breath and on crutches and everything. But he thought it was close enough.

 

Orihime took a moment to figure out it was she he was talking to before scurrying over under the watchful eyes of her friends.

 

“Yes?” She asked when she was close enough.

 

“In my backpack, yer container. I washed it before I came ta school taday.” Grimmjow turned so she could get it out.

 

“You… Ate them?” Orihime asked, retrieving the container. She seemed surprised. Grimmjow snorted.

 

“Of course I did.” He ignored her friends on purpose. There was an odd squirming feeling in his gut, and he didn’t like it. “Ya should bake more often.” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he could have punched himself if he wasn’t holding onto the crutches.

 

“You- You think so?” Orihime gasped. “Thank you.” She was blushing.

 

“If yer ever not sure about something, I’ll eat just about anything.” Grimmjow didn’t let himself shift nervously like he wanted to. This was his plan to get close to Kurosaki. Yeah, that was it. Totally.

 

“Right. Uh. Okay.” Orihime seemed dazed.

 

“See ya around.” He tossed over his shoulder, starting on his way down the stairs.

 

“So is she going to make more?” Ulquiorra met him at the bottom of the stairs unexpectedly. Grimmjow did his best to conceal a flinch.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ulquiorra.” Grimmjow growled. “I don’t know. Chances look good.” He conceded, exasperated.

 

Ulquiorra nodded and accompanied Grimmjow to class for once before leaving him at the door. He hadn’t been sitting there for ten minutes before Ichigo approached him.

 

“What was that all about back there?” Ichigo demanded.

 

Grimmjow blinked, deciding to play dumb. “What back where?”

 

“With Orihime.” Ichigo gave him a hard look.

 

“It’s called small talk, Ichigo. Ya should try it some time.” Grimmjow waved him off.

 

Class started and Ichigo really didn’t have time to be upset with Grimmjow anymore. Time to learn about how the human race discovered the joys of napalm.

 

Grimmjow was quick to leave school that day, going to work but clocking in as a visitor. He just couldn’t stay away from his cats. For a long time, Grimmjow just wandered around, pressing himself against the cages, greeting his cats, smiling as they rubbed themselves against the bars and licked his hands. He couldn’t wait to get back in the cages with them.

 

Grimmjow stayed for as long as he dared, leaving only when Nnoitra kicked him out of the park with the rest of the visitors.

 


	2. Second Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic, kinda. Highschool. Clubs. Sex! There is sex in this chapter! And explanations!

In time, Grimmjow healed and returned to work. He didn’t expect to see as much of Orihime as he did. She showed up at his apartment at odd times, confessing that Ichigo had no idea she was there. It gradually went from her showing up at the door to coming inside to staying for longer times until what they did could be called hanging out. Sometimes Ulquiorra joined them. He and Orihime seemed to get along well enough. She intrigued him, and that was more than any other girl could say in relation to someone so stoic and cold.

 

And then one day there entered a dose of awkward. Orihime called Ichigo.

 

Grimmjow was at the kitchen table, eating away at unbuttered popcorn that was slathered with melted peanut butter. Orihime was in the living room, waiting for Ichigo to show up, this unbeknownst to Grimmjow. They were in the midst of an argument over who was hotter- Rangiku or Kensei. Grimmjow was openly bisexual and very comfortable with that. Orihime was bi, too. (Not that she’d admitted to it or even seemed to know, but Grimmjow knew. He always knew these things.)

 

It was gratifying to see her come out of her shell a little bit, and Grimmjow was comfortable enough to do the same. They were, dare he say it, _friends_.

 

Grimmjow was mid-popcorn throw, hoping to land some in Orihime’s hair when Ichigo walked in. He noticed, of course, but played it cool, continuing to aim for her hair while Orihime shrieked in delighted terror. She reminded him of Nel that way.

 

“What the hell is going on here?! Orihime?” Ichigo looked mighty confused. It almost made Grimmjow laugh, and what a shock there.

 

“Oh- Hey, Ichigo!” Orihime greeted.

 

“Didn’t see ya there.” Grimmjow quipped. “Now hurry up and join my team, Kurosaki, before Ulquiorra gets home.” He urged, throwing more popcorn and missing as Orihime dove behind the couch.

 

“Why should I?!”

 

“Because when Ulquiorra comes home, we’re all screwed.” Grimmjow ran to quickly pop some more corn.

 

When Ulquiorra got home, he found Grimmjow and Ichigo tangled together in what had plainly been a fight, and Orihime, hair still drying, behind them on the couch. All three were dead asleep. The television was flashing the Alien vs. Predator start screen for the DVD. Even as he watched, the movie began to play again.

 

It only took a bit of surmising to figure out what had happened. Judging by the cats still crunching on stray pieces of popcorn on the floor, they’d had a fight, which Orihime lost (being outnumbered was a horrible thing- there was much more popcorn-crunching happening in the living room, Orihime’s preferred haunt), she took a shower. Outnumbered again, she lost the fight for what movie they watched. Halfway through, Ichigo and Grimmjow probably had a fight of some kind and just plain got tired.

 

“Children.” Ulquiorra sighed.

 

That didn’t stop him from giving Ichigo’s father a call to let him know where his son was before he went to bed himself.

 

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon frying. He looked up- oh god, everything hurt, _why_ \- to see Grimmjow making breakfast in the kitchen. He’d changed clothes; jeans and a grey tank top. There was a cat perched on his shoulder- Domino, Ichigo recalled- who Grimmjow occasionally fed pieces of egg. Other cats were perched on the countertops around the blunette, whose hair was unstyled and going in every direction.

 

“Isn’t that kinda unsanitary?” Ichigo groaned, getting up.

 

“Ya don’t have ta eat, but I’m not stoppin' on th' way ta school.” Grimmjow said without looking around, only feeding Domino more egg.

 

That got Ichigo up.

 

“Bathroom’s first door on th' right.” Grimmjow began muttering to himself.

 

Ichigo went to make use of the bathroom Grimmjow indicated. It was definitely lived in, toothbrushes in the holder on the sink counter. It smelled unexpectedly fresh. Like cinnamon and salt and something primal. Like _Grimmjow_ , Ichigo realized. He got out of there pretty fast after that, almost running into Ulquiorra.

 

It was impossible for anyone to look so composed in the morning, but somehow he was pulling it off.

 

“Where’s Orihime?” Ichigo, brain catching up finally.

 

“She went home.” Grimmjow called from the kitchen. “Fuckin'- _shit_.” He muttered directly afterwards.

 

“Oh.” Ichigo mumbled.

 

“Soup’s on, no thanks ta these menaces.” Grimmjow started serving up eggs, bacon, and pancakes, with the flourish of a learning chef.

 

Ulquiorra and Ichigo were quick to take a seat, as eager as teenage boys could be over food. There wasn’t as much food on the table as Ichigo expected, however. It was he himself who ate the most. He felt it was rude, but neither of the other two acted like they thought so, so Ichigo tried not to be bothered by it.

 

Come to think of it, while both of them were fit, they were also just plain _skinny._ Ichigo didn’t say anything. This was already weird enough without getting awkward as well.

 

They finished quickly, Grimmjow disappearing down the hallway, returning dressed in leather pants, high boots, a black shirt, hair styled, and a leather jacket. He had two pairs of goggles in his hands. He tossed one to Ichigo.

 

“Come on, we’re already late.” Grimmjow jerked his head towards the door.

 

Ichigo, dubious, caught the goggles and followed Grimmjow out the door, Ulquiorra following him. Grimmjow guided him down to the garage where his bike was, getting on the motorcycle himself, looking at Ichigo expectantly. He already had his goggles on, whereas Ichigo had yet to don his.

 

“Don’t lose yer balls _now_ , Ichi.” Grimmjow taunted, smirking.

 

Ichigo growled and snapped on the goggles. His world darkened- sunglasses, evidently- and he hesitantly climbed on the bike behind Grimmjow.

 

“Put yer arms around me, Ichigo, you’ll fall off.” Grimmjow sighed.

 

Ichigo did so.

 

“Good enough.” Grimmjow shook his head and kicked the bike to life.

 

They roared out of the building, flanked by Ulquiorra on one side on a bike of his own. It was all well and good until they sped up down the street. Ichigo yelped at the jolt, arms tightening around Grimmjow’s middle, his cheek pressed to Grimmjow’s shoulder blades. Grimmjow was shaking in front of him, and it took Ichigo a moment to realize that the other was _laughing_ at him. Ichigo scowled and waited for Grimmjow to stop chuckling as they pulled up to a stop light.

 

Out of nowhere, Ichigo felt Grimmjow pat his hands, which were tightly clasped right under Grimmjow’s ribs.

 

“I’m not gonna crash us, Ichi, ya can calm down.” Grimmjow called over the rumble of the bike. Ulquiorra next to them had his eyes to the front.

 

They reminded Ichigo of wolves.

 

“I’m not afraid!” He growled.

 

“Never said ya were!” And they were off again.

 

By the time they got to school, Grimmjow was in stitches, Ichigo was embarrassed and fuming, and Ulquiorra was unimpressed with the both of them. Ichigo tossed Grimmjow the goggles and left without looking back. They were already late enough to have completely missed first period.

 

The days rolled by. Now it was no longer uncommon to find Ichigo, along with Orihime, sharing exchanges with Grimmjow at lunch, or to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hanging out with Ichigo and his friends. Slowly, they became a more collective group. Ichigo got a lot more used to riding on the back of Grimmjow’s bike. Something in him was pleased to find that Grimmjow didn’t let just anyone on his bike, either. Ichigo was basically the only one.

 

“Hey, so are you game for tonight?” Ichigo asked into his phone.

 

“Oh, totally.” Grimmjow snarked. “Ya know I hate clubs, Ichigo.”

 

“This one’s different, I swear. If you really don’t like it, we can leave.” Ichigo coerced.

 

Grimmjow sighed. There was silence. Then, finally-

 

“Alright. I’ll go. But I swear ta _god_ , Ichigo-”

 

“Just stop whining, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, asshole.”

 

Except Grimmjow didn’t hang up. Ichigo almost did- Grimmjow often forgot how technology worked, it wasn’t a big deal. But then he heard a sultry, unfamiliar voice that stopped him.

 

“You’re so whipped, Grimmjow.” A woman’s voice.

 

“Drop it, Harribel.” Grimmjow growled.

 

There was silence, and then Ichigo heard the flick of a lighter.

 

“I thought you quit.” Harribel said.

 

“I did.” Grimmjow was smoking again.

 

Ichigo had seen him do it sometimes, sneaking off when he did. He’d got the impression that Grimmjow had quit at some point and just didn’t want anyone to know that he snuck one every once in a while.

 

“Can we stop dancin’ around this?” That was Nnoitra. Ichigo’s curiosity was more than piqued.

 

“Aizen’s back, okay? He got released-” Another unfamiliar voice.

 

“Escaped.” Ulquiorra corrected.

 

“Fine, he escaped.” The unfamiliar voice said again. “But what are we going to do about it?”

 

“Nothin’.” Grimmjow growled, sounding like Ichigo had never heard him. “We keep a lookout, but we don’t do anythin’.”

 

“That’s crazy-” Again with the unfamiliar voice.

 

“SzayelApporo.” That was Starrk. What was going on here?! “Grimmjow’s idea isn’t a bad one. Go back to your normal lives. Everything will be fine, just be vigilant. Any movements to the contrary will alert him to where we are.”

 

There was a long silence.

 

“We aren’t Espada anymore. We don’t belong to him anymore.” Starrk said lowly, enough that Ichigo had to strain to hear him.

 

There were grunts of acknowledgement around the room.

 

“Now all of ya get out of my house-I have shit ta do.” Grimmjow snarled.

 

Talking erupted, but there was so much going on- Ichigo couldn’t tell what voice belonged to who. He hung up. It was only after he put the phone down that he realized he was shaking.

 

-=-

 

The club was dark, the music pounding, reverberating in Grimmjow’s chest. He looked around, making sure to stick to Ichigo’s side. Aizen was back. There was no telling what his plans were. But Starrk was right. They were all ex-Espada now. It didn’t matter anymore. Even Ulquiorra, most loyal of them all, was no longer under Aizen’s thumb.

 

He was still worried. And the way Ichigo was acting- all nervous and suspicious- it didn’t help. But Grimmjow thought he was keeping it together pretty well. Mostly.

 

Gradually, the more they’d gotten to know each other, the more Grimmjow had started to think of Ichigo as _his_. His and only his. And the way Ichigo kept trying to wander away from him- that was annoying, too. Grimmjow didn’t know why he kept trying to be rid of him, but he was getting sick of it fast.

 

They had only been at the club for a few hours before Grimmjow couldn’t take it anymore. Ichigo was dancing so close to him, his body rubbing up against Grimmjow in all the right ways. It should have been illegal. And Grimmjow wasn’t winning awards for self control. He pounced.

 

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, tugging him close and whispering in his ear.

 

“If ya keep dancin’ like that, Someone’s gonna just steal ya right off tha dance floor.” He purred.

 

“Who will? Someone like you?” Ichigo breathed back.

 

Grimmjow wasn’t expecting that. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to say _that_ , or press closer to him like he was. But he could definitely work with it.

 

“Maybe. Was thinkin’ about it.” Grimmjow nipped Ichigo’s ear.

 

Ichigo hummed deeply. Grimmjow felt it more than heard it. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo more securely than before, bringing them back to chest, Ichigo in front. Grimmjow didn’t care who was watching; Renji, Ulquiorra, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Nnoitra- Grimmjow just didn’t give a _fuck_. This moment belonged to them and no one could take it away.

 

“Fuck, Grimm-” Ichigo groaned.

 

“Yeah- I like you callin’ me that.” Grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo’s hips. “And I think I’ll like fuckin’ you, too.” He added with a smirk.

 

Ichigo turned his head, licking his lips. Grimmjow couldn’t look away.

 

“You haven’t even bought me a drink yet.” The redhead teased.

 

Something in Grimmjow’s chest gave a _thud-thud_. It was a feeling that he was slowly getting used to. It only happened around Ichigo, and Grimmjow thought he knew what to call that feeling, but he’d really rather not put a name to it if he could avoid it.

 

Because that would mean Ichigo was starting to matter more than Grimmjow had ever thought. He didn’t know if he was ready for more than a casual fuck. Especially if Aizen was back.

 

Not that that would stop him. Of course not. He always got what he wanted.

 

“I’ll have to fix that, then.” Grimmjow nipped Ichigo’s ear and ground up against him, slow and steady.

 

Ichigo snorted, finding it funnier than Grimmjow had thought he would. Or he was laughing _at_ Grimmjow, which, he decided, wasn’t all that offensive. When it was Ichigo.

 

They danced a while longer, until Grimmjow was tired. He dragged Ichigo off of the dance floor to their table, where Rukia and the other kid they’d somehow managed to drag along (Shuuhei, Grimmjow’s brain supplied) were taking a breather. Grimmjow sat and pulled Ichigo into his lap. He received no protest.

 

“Water-where’s the water?!” Renji asked a moment later, flailing his way over to the table, grasping it desperately.

 

“Right here.” Ichigo lifted the pitcher, which was barely full at all.

 

Before Renji could grab it, Ichigo drank straight from the pitcher, until it was empty. Renji made a dismayed sound.

 

“Ichigo, you bastard!” Renji moaned.

 

“Should've gotten here first.” Ichigo smacked his lips tauntingly.

 

Renji began to curse Ichigo vehemently. Grimmjow broke into breathless, greatly amused laughter. Ichigo looked smug.

 

It had been a long time since he’d felt this happy around other people.

 

-=-

 

Grimmjow fumbled with the front door, inhaling sharply through his nose. The door finally fell open and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo inside. There were grabbing hands at his shirt and hot breath against his neck and it was so, so hard to concentrate. The door slammed behind him. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against the door, pinning him against it with his body. Their chests fit perfectly. Grimmjow’s big hands encompassed Ichigo’s wrists, pinning them to the door, too. His leg was between Ichigo’s, his thigh pressed right up against the bulge in Ichigo’s pants.

 

Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow’s mouth, his hands straining to tangle in blue hair. Grimmjow wouldn’t let him.

 

“Fuck, Ichi, that’s- _fuck._ ” Grimmjow groaned, pushing their mouths together, nipping at Ichigo’s lips.

 

Ichigo couldn’t reply, even if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. He rolled his hips against Grimmjow’s thigh, riding it like a dog in heat and not caring. And, evidently, Grimmjow didn’t care either. From frantic and hurried, Grimmjow slowed it down. Ichigo whined.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, fuck.” Grimmjow hissed, pulling Ichigo back towards his bedroom.

 

Ichigo let it happen, more interested in letting his hands trail over Grimmjow’s sides and back. He took pleasure in seeing Grimmjow shudder. Into the bedroom and onto the bed. Ichigo liked Grimmjow above him, just as (he was sure from the look in Grimmjow’s eyes) Grimmjow liked seeing Ichigo below him.

 

Grimmjow snuck his hands under Ichigo’s shirt. Both of them were sweaty and dirty from dancing, and still neither of them cared. Ichigo arched his back into Grimmjow’s hands, allowing his shirt to be taken off. Grimmjow’s lips descended, pressing hot kisses into tanned skin. Ichigo’s breath stuttered in his chest. Ichigo had no idea that his nipples were _that_ sensitive.

 

Grimmjow was salivating at the sight of Ichigo, all spread out and wanting in front of him. It was better than anything he’d imagined. He yanked Ichigo’s pants down without preamble, boxers too. Ichigo seemed all for this, kicking off his clothes and tugging at Grimmjow’s.

 

“These, off, now.” Ichigo growled.

 

Grimmjow grunted, nodding and rearing back. The shirt was the hardest part. The scar on his chest pulled at the rest of his skin. Ichigo reached up to help him and, to his surprise, was not rebuked.

 

It was quick from there. It seemed in no time at all, Ichigo’s legs were being spread and slicked fingers pressed against his entrance. Ichigo let out a nervous sound, to which Grimmjow replied with a lick to Ichigo’s cock.

 

“Relax, Ichi. I ain’t gonna hurt ya more than I gotta.” Because this was going to hurt no matter what.

 

Ichigo swallowed, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. While Ichigo was thus occupied, Grimmjow forced in a finger. Ichigo yelped, his body protesting. Grimmjow, expecting this, didn’t move, lowering his mouth fully onto Ichigo’s cock, enveloping him in wet heat.

 

Ichigo moaned, and very soon, when he relaxed enough, a rhythm emerged. Ichigo rocked between Grimmjow’s mouth and hand, taking everything Grimmjow was willing to give. One finger became two, became three. Grimmjow was twisting and stretching and thrusting. Ichigo could hardly stand it. He almost came when Grimmjow pressed against something inside him, but Grimmjow’s mouth left him, and with it, his orgasm.

 

“Fuck, oh, fuck-” Ichigo groaned nonsensically.

 

“That’s the idea, yeah. But damn, you taste good, Ichi.”

 

Ichigo put one of his fists in his mouth to muffle himself. Grimmjow, smirking, pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up instead.

 

“No condom?” Ichigo asked breathlessly, obviously confused.

 

“I’m clean.” Grimmjow kept stroking himself, noticing how avidly Ichigo watched the movement. “You?”

 

“I am.” Ichigo said finally.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Without further ado, Grimmjow pushed in. He went slowly, carefully, which wasn’t what Ichigo expected, though it was greatly appreciated. He tried not to make any sound, embarrassed, but that, too, did not last long.

 

“Fuck, Ichigo. Let me hear ya. Wanna know yer- ngh- opinion on my- agh- skills.”

 

Ichigo didn’t even care how cocky Grimmjow sounded. He growled and then whimpered as the blunet pushed in further. Their hips touched, and Grimmjow was all the way in and it hurt, of course it did, but Ichigo had never felt so full. He felt trapped, but… safe. Grimmjow’s strong arms boxed him in, and that… that was okay.

 

“Move- move, just- _oh_ shit-” Grimmjow grinned.

 

“I got ya, Ichi. Gonna make ya come harder than ya ever have.” And with that, Grimmjow began to _move_.

 

Here was the brutality that Ichigo had initially expected. But, he found, Grimmjow never gave him more than he could take. Always just dancing on the cusp of too much. The room was filled with Ichigo’s quiet moans and Grimmjow’s loud growls. Ichigo reached down to stroke himself only to have his hand batted away.

 

“Mine.” Grimmjow snarled.

 

He stroked Ichigo like he really did own him. And for some reason, Ichigo couldn’t get enough. He arched under Grimmjow, groaning gutturally.

 

“That’s it.” Grimmjow purred. “That’s what I’m lookin’ for.” He was cut off by Ichigo’s lips on his.

 

Grimmjow started hitting that spot, and Ichigo was on cloud nine. His back arched, and Grimmjow’s other arm slid underneath him, adjusting their position, hips snapping into him at this better angle.

 

“Come.” Grimmjow growled in a deep baritone.

 

It was unexpected, but it worked. Ichigo came. And just like Grimmjow said, it was harder than he’d ever had in his life. He could feel it when Grimmjow came a moment later, letting out a soft groan. Grimmjow pulled out and collapsed on his back beside Ichigo. He was purring. _Purring_ , for god’s sake.

 

“You spend too much time with those cats.” Ichigo accused breathlessly. Grimmjow snorted.

 

“Shouldn’t we clean up?” Ichigo suggested when they’d caught their breath.

 

“Nah. Want to smell like us a while longer.” Grimmjow grunted, sitting up and ruffling his own hair.

 

Ichigo watched him get up in silence and open the window. Grimmjow rooted around in his discarded jeans a moment before finding his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He sent Ichigo a raised eyebrow, to which Ichigo replied with a tired waving of the hand. Grimmjow stood by the window and lit up, still facing Ichigo but looking down at the street below. Ichigo took in his completely debauched look and felt extremely satisfied. He thought they would fight more before hand, but this- this was nice.

 

“So you quit smoking at some point?” Ichigo had no idea how to bring up the fact that he’d overheard that conversation. It seemed by the way Grimmjow stiffened, he got the picture.

 

“Yeah.” Grimmjow answered finally with a sigh.

 

“Anything else I should know before I commit?” He tried to come off as dryly humorous, but it came out more wary than intended.

 

“Ya ever heard of the Espada?” Grimmjow’s eyes were firmly on the street outside.

 

“The mafia group made of teenagers? You’re joking, right?” Ichigo wasn’t stupid. He just hoped Grimmjow wasn’t insinuating what he thought he was.

 

“I was a part of it. After my sister was ‘mysteriously’ kicked out.” Grimmjow snorted. “They all think she’s dead still.”

 

“Who else is…?”

 

“Nnoitra. Starrk. Lilynette. Ulquiorra. There are others, but ya wouldn’t know them.”

 

“Whole story.” Ichigo demanded.

 

“Huh?” Grimmjow was more surprised than confused.

 

“I want the whole story. Now.” Ichigo said simply.

 

Grimmjow swallowed and looked nervous, of all things.

 

“I was a kid. It’s not really an excuse, I know, but my parents had just died, and my sister was still in the hospital. I wasn’t in a good place ta be able ta say no. I was angry. At everythin’. I wanted revenge on the world fer the way my life was turnin’ out.” He took a long drag on his cigarette.

 

“Our leader was this guy named Aizen. I don’t know what he promised the others, but he was a man who wasn’t afraid of anythin’. You can’t comprehend how fuckin’ allurin’ that was ta us. Ta all of us.” Grimmjow licked his lips.

 

“At first, it was harmless. The initiation was almost a game.One that I was eager ta win. Beatin’ the shit outta the other members? It was good.”

 

“That’s how you got your rank, isn’t it?” Ichigo asked quietly, not really wanting to interrupt.

 

“Yeah. I was Sexta. Six.” Grimmjow turned, seemingly not even noticing, to reveal a large tattoo of a gothic number six on his back. Ichigo had only gotten glimpses of it before.

 

“But it didn’t stay innocent, anyway.” Grimmjow grunted. “We started ta get inta a lot of bad stuff. I’d call it brain washin’, but it was more like manipulation. I wish I could say ‘I didn’t know what I was doin’, or that ‘I’ve seen the error of my ways’, but really, I did know what I was doin’. I knew it was wrong. I just didn’t care.”

 

Ichigo swallowed, levering himself up onto his elbow to see Grimmjow more clearly. He didn’t feel like they were rivals anymore. Hadn’t felt that way since before they entered the club tonight. At some point, Grimmjow had become a huge part of his life. Had taken refuge in his heart.

 

“Ulquiorra- he was the most loyal out of all of us. I was the least. When he- when Aizen got us ta kill people… An’ I don’t mean one or two people. I mean lots. Lots of people. People who maybe didn’t deserve it. Well. I finally came to my senses. I didn’t want to do it anymore. I didn’t want to lead that life. I felt like there was nothin’ I could do, until Ulquiorra came and took the words right outta my mouth.”

 

Grimmjow finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the windowsill. He crawled back into the bed, stretching out and stroking his fingers lightly down Ichigo’s chest, watching their progress. Ichigo held his breath.

 

“We brought the others over ta our side. Slowly. One at a time. Harribel, then Starrk. He convinced Lilynette. Nnoitra then. So on.” Grimmjow curled an arm under his pillow, trying not to close his eyes, trying to remember it in a clinical way instead of the way it really was- messy and violent and _toogoodtoomuchnotenoughbadbadbad_.

 

“We went ta tha police. Turned ourselves in. Cut deals. We told them we could give them Aizen, and his subordinate, Tosen. When we did, They hid us. Not- not really witness protection. Just hidden. Together. Tried ta get us normal again.” Grimmjow glanced up at Ichigo’s face, which was schooled into a carefully neutral expression. “We got wind a couple days ago that Aizen broke out. He’ll probably be tryin' ta bring us back, or hurt us in any way he can.” Grimmjow touched Ichigo’s chin with just his fingertips.

 

“I’m not going to get hurt.” Ichigo said quietly. “If that’s what you mean.”

 

“I know ya won’t. I won’t let it happen. An’ even then, I know ya won’t go down that easy.” Grimmjow smirked, but Ichigo could still see the darkness in his eyes.

 

Ichigo scooted closer to him, curled his fingers into Grimmjow’s hair and kissed him softly and tenderly, which quickly turned into something hot and hard and fierce. Grimmjow’s hand clutched at Ichigo’s shoulder, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise and Grimmjow didn’t care.

 

When they finally broke apart, Grimmjow licked his lips and swallowed.

 

“I take it yer not too upset about havin’ sex with a former member of a mafia?” Grimmjow asked dryly.

 

Ichigo didn’t say anything, looking over Grimmjow’s face. The strong jaw, bright blue eyes, sharp nose and cheekbones. He wondered if he could really do this. After all, Grimmjow was giving him a way out. He could tell Grimmjow that no, he didn’t think this was a good idea, get dressed, and leave. He could. But he didn’t.

 

“I don’t regret it. It was my first time with a guy, and it was good.” Ichigo went for calm, almost casual. “And, I guess, if you’d like me to, I’ll stay.”

 

It seemed that he’d shocked Grimmjow into silence, what with the way the other was staring at him. It was a long moment before Grimmjow spoke.

 

“I’ve had enough eye-fuckin’ each other. We’re datin’ now. No fuckin’ arguments, got me?” He growled, brows furrowed, like he still expected Ichigo to say no.

 

“Yeah, I got you.” Ichigo laughed under his breath.

 

They fell again into silence, slowly settling down. Grimmjow ended up with both arms being taken by Ichigo. One was trapped under Ichigo’s neck as a pillow, the other was curled possessively around Ichigo’s middle, overlapped by one of Ichigo’s own arms. As soon as Ichigo started drifting off, he felt something small land on the bed. Several small somethings, actually. It was only when the purring reached his ears that he realized that they were Grimmjow’s cats, laying down all around them.

 

One curled in a ball flush against Ichigo’s chest, purring quietly, as if it were trying to be polite.

 

“They like you, Ichi.” Grimmjow rumbled sleepily behind him.

 

It was the last thing Ichigo heard before he slipped off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that many kitties in this chapter. I forgot to mention my headcanon of GrimmHime broship. I think this is how their friendship would work- she gives him shit no one else would eat, and he eats it. Woo. Also, I apologize for any formatting errors; I'm copying this from Google Drive and stuff gets messed up like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was chapter one. More to come. Let me know what you think, if I should keep going, all that good stuff. This is a fic I've been wanting to write for a long time, so.


End file.
